The Cluster Awakens Part 1
by RedLion64
Summary: Steven is going off planet again! He, and the gems are heading to Homeworld to prevent a major attack on Earth. The Cluster is awakening and is ready to destroy the Earth. Can Steven find the way to destroy it and save the Earth from a second issue, war, or will he be crushed like the many gems before him? T for blood and minor language!
1. Freak out Pearl

"So, it was just the way that he said it, it wasn't anything bad like; "I hate you, Pearl!"

"I am sure that it wasn't that, Amethyst. He is just moody is all." Pearl said.

"Ha! That is a bunch of crap, P! I guarantee you that it isn't puberty, or whatever humans call it these days." Amethyst laughs as she says it. She looks at Pearl and pops a pizza in her mouth. "Besides, Steven isn't a baby anymore. He is 14 for Pete sake!"

Pearl was going to add another remark when Garnet and Steven comes in. They weren't happy either. Sweat started dripping down Pearls face as Steven looks at her with those eyes. Those dark blue eyes that seem to enter Pearls mind. Those same blue eyes of his mother, Rose Quartz, that made her cry inside.

"Pearl?" He asks looking up at her.

She jumps at her name being called, she felt like her eyes are starting to burn again. Since his birth, Pearl has been showing signs of insanity and loneliness. She felt this way ever since Rose died bringing Steven into the world. She feels numb in the gem all over again.

"P?" Amethyst whispers, touching her arm to get her attention.

"I never asked to see Steven!" Pearl shouted crying a little as she runs to the door.

"What!" Steven, Garnet and Amethyst shouted as Pearl was blocked off by Garnets hands.

"Leave me alone!" Pearl shouted taking out her staff and almost slicing Garnets hand open. She runs over to the temple door and tried activating it.

 _SHOOSH!_

The sound of a whip wrapping itself around her waist got Pearl trapped. Amethyst got down on one knee and looks at her with a concerned, and angry look in her eyes. Garnet stood a bit away with Steven, trying to comfort him without splitting apart herself. Pearl stares at his face and tries to look away but couldn't. Amethyst helps her up and her staff disappears.

"Pearl, what the hell was that for?!" Amethyst shouted making Pearl flinch.

"Amethyst, don't use that tone on me…" Pearl started saying but Amethyst shushed her.

"Tell me NOW!" the purple gem screams in her face.

"I would like to know myself also." Garnet says frowning while folding her arms over her chest with Steven staring at her.

"Okay, it started 14 years ago. Hours before Steven's birth…"

" _Pearl! I want to tell you something before I leave." Rose said fiddling with her blankets, the blankets that will soon have her son wrapped around in._

" _Yes?" Pearl says putting her full attention on Rose._

" _When Steven comes, please don't run away looking for me. It's not going to do you any good when the baby doesn't have a teacher to teach the ways of her people. If Garnets future vision is good sounding, he will grow to be an excellent gem like you! But you have to there for him during these times." Rose says keeping a close eye on Amethyst, who is chasing a butterfly on the shore._

 _Pearl looks at her in shock, but keeps her tears from falling as she nods in understanding. She felt like this, "Steven" is going to be a perfect gem like her, but she shakes it out of her head. She wasn't perfect. She was just a Pearl. A Pearl that is_ defective. _She was the second in command next to Rose and the only Pearl to rebel against Yellow Diamond. The other Pearl that was going to rebel with her got captured by Blue Diamond's army and they never heard from Pearl again. Pearl smiles at Rose._

" _Rose, I am just a Pearl. How can I teach someone that I haven't met yet?" She asks weary as Rose puts her arm around Pearl and taking Pearls hand, putting it on her stomach where a kick was felt. "What was that?" She asks, blushing as Rose holds her hand in hers over her stomach._

" _Steven is going to be a leader someday. He already loves you and cares for you. You're a Pearl that is more unique than the other Pearls. You're the smartest one that I have ever meant. You will find a way, someway, and somehow, you will find a way to teach Steven what I was, and what we all came from. You will find a way to love him, I know you will because you came around to Amethyst." Rose says as she kissed Pearl on the gem and walks away._

 _An hour later, Steven was born…_

"Rose, she was everything. When Steven came all the memories and the last moments spent with her, never mattered then. My anger at him, and Greg got out. I said words I regret to this day, and will never forget the look on Greg's face." Pearl ended, not looking at Steven or the others, but at the painting of Rose above the doorstep.

"Look Pearl," Amethyst starts but Garnet stops her.

"Pearl, your anger left you when Steven looked at you. You love him, and she knows that you love him more than you ever did. She is with us, but in Steven's Gem."

"She is, isn't she? She wouldn't want me talking this way towards Steven." Pearl admits sniffing a little.

"No she wouldn't, she would feel sorrow if she was here. But she isn't, instead a little boy came to this world with her powers." Garnet says and looks behind her at Steven.

"Garnet? Why are you looking at me like that?" Steven asks uncomfortably looking at them.

Garnet chuckled and gives him a small smile. "You are a light in our world, Steven."

Feeling touched, Steven smiles a little and giggles, a small laughter that made Pearl smile a little bit.

"Thanks Garnet." Steven says. He laughs and runs towards Pearl who still has tears in her eyes. She looks down at him and kneels down to his size. Without even noticing it, Steven's arms were around Pearl's neck and embraces her.

"I love you Pearl." He says in her ear and grins at Garnet and Amethyst who was watching him.

"I love you too, Steven!" she says and hugs him tighter.

 **That is a rap on the first chapter of Attack on Earth Part 1 remake! I was doing the orginal story on my iPod! Now I have a computer that I can actually type great stories on. So review and follow this! You may want to find out what the next chapter has in store for us. Also the chapters will alternate from long to short, that's the only warning. See yeah! Thanks for reading this far!**

 **Red does NOT own Steven Universe or their characters. Just my OC!**


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

Cluster Awakens Chapter 2: An unexpected visitor

The wind was blowing hard in all directions. A man with a shattered Emerald gem across the hilt of his left arm. His purple and yellow cloak was whipping with the wind. The man has his face covered by a purple hood.

His eye was bright red and his hands were crystallized claws. His body was half covered by his purple cloak and very dark ancient armor with a weird looking gem carved into his chest plate. He was wearing a helmet and had no intention of taking it off any time soon. An air tube was connected to the sides like he has been in space and under water. His breathing was rapid and had signs of carrying a weapon from the strap around his chest and to his back was a blaster with the same gem that's on his chest plate.

"You gems don't know what you are getting yourselves into. Good thing she had me as her last resource." The stranger said and started to walk towards Beach City.

"Steven catch!" Connie shouts as she throws the football at him.

Steven caught the ball and tripped on a torn piece of metal. He gets up and noticed something strange about the metal.

It was part of the drill that he and the gems made to hopefully destroy the cluster.

 _It probably fell off when we were moving the drill into the barn when we had that storm last week._ Steven thought picking it up. Connie came up beside him and stares at the metal.

"Steven, what is that?" she asks only to receive silence. She pokes at it and then realizes it belonged to the drill. Her face dropped in concern as she tries to get Steven's attention.

"We need to tell the gems. They need to know." Steven said and started running for his bike. He looks to see if Connie was following but she wasn't behind him at all. He stops and spins around to see her staring up at the sky.

"Hey Connie! What are you staring at?!" He calls, before receiving a silent answer from her, he started to feel sick. He hears footsteps coming up from the barns rooftop.

His cloak was longer than his body and was whipping from the wind. The strangers body language told Steven that he was not going to attack. The stranger than left in a dash as Steven tried to figure out what the heck just happened.

Connie was awestruck and scared at the same time. That stranger looks just like that guy in that comic book Steven reads a lot. He says that he was a traitor of his own kind and was trying to save his home from them. It sounds too much like his mother's fate. Connie shivered at the thought of it.

Connie felt Steven grab her hand and yanks her towards her bike.

"What just happened!" Connie shouted as she got on her bike.

Steven didn't respond right away. He was too busy thinking about what the gems would say about it.

He shrugs. "No clue, but let's tell the gems about it. I'm positive that they know how to deal with this." He adds pedaling down the hill towards the temple.

 _Rose, your child has grown well. I can tell he is capable of beating the cluster. Now too the temple where my old friends are._ The man says and jumps into the air. He lands half way down the coastline and sighs, _how will I tell the news without my voice, Rose. She took my voice when her forces captured me and many other rebels. How can I tell them about the fate of your child!_

The man hears the sound of the children from before riding down the hill and started to panic. _Not now! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! He can't see me like this!_

With the children riding faster than he could run; he started fumbling with his armor. He smiles as he turns into a crab and sighs in relief when the children rode past him without noticing him.

 _I got to get my wheels on my boots working. Maybe your boy would like to race me after it's all done. If I survive this mission._ He thought returning to normal once the kids were far away from him. _Now too look where my old friends are. Garnet probably knows that I'm here because I can feel her hands shaking, Amethyst is running around Garnet in excitement and Pearl is just standing there looking shock. Oh and I can see them running out to look where I am._

The man smiles underneath his helmet and felt warmth when finally realizing that he is home. He walks towards the temple.

Amethyst wasn't excited, Garnet was calm, and Pearl was indeed shock. They never thought that he would return after getting captured by Yellow Diamond's forces in the war. Garnet felt like giving up hope of finding him and Amethyst gave up a long time ago. Pearl wanted to look for him, but Rose was the first person she would look for if she ever got captured.

 _What a shame,_ thinking Amethyst. _He finally returns after all those years of listening to the legends of him told by Pearl. Now, what would Steven feel like now? Would Rose make him feel happy or the other way around?_

 _It's going to be fine Ruby, Sapphire consoles to her partner._

 _I hope so Sapphire, says Ruby._

 _Why are you coming back? The war is over, there is no need protecting us?_ Thought Pearl as she feels numb in her stomach. _You caused us heartbreak when we heard that you got captured. I hope you know that we searched for you every day since the end of the war?_

Their thoughts were interrupted by Steven and Connie rushing into the house breathing hard. Instantly all three of them were at their side.

"Guys, there's a cloaked guy on the beach. He was on our barn but he left before I could ask him who he is. Do you know him?" Steven asks after taking a drink of water and a few deep breaths.

Pearl nodded once she noticed that the others weren't going to speak about him.

"Yes, Steven, we know him. His name is Tiger Eye, but we call him Tiger for short. He was a general with your mother during the war. When I was injured and in need of medical assistance. He was there fighting my battle for him until I was reformed and good to fight again. He did the same thing for your mother and Garnet. He was a natural!" Pearl says looking at Garnet to explain the rest.

Garnet looks at the children and fixed her glasses. "He also gave up his freedom for Amethyst. He knew once we found Amethyst that Yellow Diamond would come with her army to take her. So he did the most painful thing that we ever laid our eyes on. He took himself him for Amethyst. He exchanged himself with Amethyst knowing that Rose knew she could be important someday. He was right. So he was captured by Yellow Diamond and we spent the next thousands of years trying to find him, but with no such luck, and of course with Rose pregnant with you. We painfully decided that we needed to stop looking for him. If he ever came back here, we know that he needs to tell us something that we don't know. He was like our little spy, and he was great at it too. He started to make armor for you in his room far below the temple. He knows that someday you would need it." Garnet finishes and wipes a single tear from her face. Steven looks at the others as they all were very sad.

 _Tiger Eye was real then?_ Steven thought as he looks at Connie.

"So does this mean we can't stay to meet him? He sounds so cool!" Steven asks turning to Pearl and then to Garnet.

"He would need rest after his journey. You can ask him all your questions tomorrow. Go to bed." Garnet answers first and Connie says her goodbyes to everyone and leaves.

"But!" He starts but stops himself knowing that it wasn't worth arguing with Garnet.

"Good night Steven!" Pearl calls as she watches him walking to his room.

 **Hope you liked the chapter! Don't worry Tiger will be important in the story. Steven will meet him eventually! See yah!**

 **Oh and updating will be slow. I am studying for finals and IT'S NOT OKAY FOR HAVING A STEVENBOMB BEFORE FINALS! So, expect an update this weekend or next weekend.**


	3. Missunderstandings Part 1

**Chapter 3: Misunderstanding Part 1**

Pearl felt his presence before the others did. She looks up and sees her reflection in his visor. She eyes his cape that seemed it has been ripped a few times than she had known him _. Hadn't he taken it off to get sewed back together_ , she thought watching a line of silk sway left to right as he moves.

Tiger Eye looks at his old friends and smiles. He doesn't say anything, in hopes that they won't know the problem with his voice box. He really hopes that Garnet doesn't say anything.

 _Perhaps I should have come when there was a need of my help? Its awkward just looking at them, knowing that I cannot speak. Damn you, Yellow Diamond!_

His thoughts were quite as he knew he was staring at them all. He takes out a diamond shape communicator and shows them it. At first they were tense but Garnet was the one who kept still. He shows them the story about how he escaped and how he lost his voice. He knew that this was too graphic for Steven but knew that he was in something a lot worse that seeing someone losing their voice box.

"Tiger, why are you showing us this? Why can't you speak?" Amethyst asks knowing that she would get a slap from Pearl when asking obvious questions that were just answered. But the slap never came.

"…" Tiger tried but all that came out was a wheeze. He snorted and slapped his face in embarrassment. He never will try that again.

Steven walks up to him. His face was the worried look of a Quartz. Rose was the only person to pull that face off. Now, Steven was able to pull it off as well!

"A-are you okay?" He asks as softly as possible.

Tiger Eye felt the need of taking off his helmet but betrayed the urge of doing so. He doesn't remember how to breath on Earth. He was kept prisoner for how many years was it? Four thousand and eighty something years?

"Steven." Garnet whispers indicating that Tiger wants to show him something.

Tiger Eye, watching Amethyst closely, he feels a hand on his shoulder and snaps his head to see blue eyes staring at him. No one touches him! Bad memories starting to form again as Tiger leaps back. His breathing was rapid and he sees Yellow Diamond walking towards him with a gem destabilizer in her hands.

"Tiger stop it!" Garnet shouts as Tiger takes out his blaster and points it at them. He aims it at them as his breathing slows. His legs start to buckle beneath him as he looks at Garnet's three eyes as she already took them off. He calms down and collapses in a puddle of hot tears on his face.

"What just happened!" Amethyst yells before Garnet glares at her from her spot beside Tiger.

"He panicked. He wasn't himself. Bad memories came back from his time in prisoned by Yellow Diamond." The fusion answers looking at her voiceless friend.

"So what! He is not mind controlled by anyone! He should be his old self again!" Amethyst argued, clearly not getting the point of "bad memories."

"It's not that simple Amethyst." Pearl started and stopped at the look Garnet was giving to her.

"He has bad memories! I get it! Then why isn't he taking off his helmet and letting us see those eyes we loved so much!"

"No you don't get it!" Garnet suddenly yells standing up and giving the purple gem the ice cold glare. "You don't see his reasons for being in this state. You never went through the pain and heartbreak of leaving your new family behind! I feel what he feels! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" She yells and feels a hand on hers. She looks at Tiger and runs out.

Tiger blinks and looks at Amethyst.

"Fine! Be that way! I will never understand the pain that I went through myself!" Amethyst jammed a spot in Tiger's feelings that hurt. He felt afraid. He wanted to find Garnet and protect her from Amethyst.

 _If I don't tell Garnet about Amethyst, then she will hate me. Hmm. I wonder if Peridot can make a voice box for me?_

Tiger sighs as Pearl stares at Garnet who was hunched up in the corner of the temple. Amethyst was heard screaming in her room, as Tiger walks up to the fusion and puts his head on hers. She smiles through tears and held his hands.

"Tiger, I know what you're thinking? Talk to her and all goes well again. I'm afraid that it's not that simple, bud." She says and feels his cloak. Familiar warmth enters her body and she lets go. The warmth was gone.

 _Okay is this a joke? I didn't just try fusing with her? That's just wrong when you just found your siblings house!_ Tiger thought as he felt Garnet's hand on his helmet. He pushes it away and shakes his head.

 _I'm not ready Garnet. Not like this._

Amethyst punches a mattress in her room that has been there since she stole it from Greg. Turns out, it was actually being sent to a garbage dump.

Greg was overjoyed on finally selling the mattress, but was bummed out when they never left a dollar on his vans window. When Amethyst heard how bummed Greg was she decided to help out. Her definition on helping out was paying for Greg's hotdog at the Hotdog stand that day. He wasn't pleased when it was Amethyst who took it, but forgave her when she paid for the hotdog for him.

"I don't understand! HOW CAN I FEEL HIS FEELINGS WHEN I NEVER MEANT HIM!" Amethyst screams again and summons her whip. She slashes it across the mattress, slicing it in half with one flick of her wrist.

"How can you make yourself understand?" Someone said above her.

Amethyst watched as a figure appears in her mirror. It was another Amethyst, with black and gold armor, taller, and slimmer, she also had purple skin and short hair. She had something off about her appearance though. Was it the size or her broad shoulders?

"What do you want, Amethyst?" Amethyst snarls at her.

"To give you a warning; Yellow Diamond is coming and she is NOT alone! That's all bye!" Amethyst shouts and dissolves into diamonds.

Our Amethyst stood shocked, too afraid to move even, she left the room with such speed that nobody can ever calculate. She hopes that Amethyst was joking. Yellow Diamond wouldn't come back, unless it's to attack Earth.

 _Well, aren't we in hell already with the Cluster! Now Yellow Stupid Diamond finally showing her face to us! Aren't we in for a treat?_ Amethyst thought sarcastically as she opens her door.

"Amethyst! Get out of there now!" Steven yells frantically with his shield drawn, covering himself from debris.

Wait debris?

 _Of course she tells me now, and at the WRONG TIME!_ Amethyst thought watching as the temple shatters with them inside. She could feel someone tugging at her and lets them drag her out of the collapsing temple.

"Amethyst you okay?" Steven yells as they get to safety, behind a huge boulder that belonged to the temples hands. He had cuts and bruises everywhere, and his clothes were shredded. He seems fine.

"Yes Steven! Let's find the others before it's too late!"


	4. The Temples End

Chapter 4: The Temples end.

 **Red: Sorry I didn't update in a while! School is crazy now that you are a 11th grader! More updates will come!**

 _What is going on?_

That's what Steven wants to know. He has been running around trying not to let the pain in his leg slow him down. He needs to find Garnet.

"Steven why are you still out here! Hide!" He remembers Pearl shouting to him before they got separated. He managed to find her, only to see her poof back in her gem. That scene sent Steven in panic mode.

 _What if the others are in their gems as well? How will I get through this?_

Steven limps across the sandy shore line and sees his new friend face first in the sand. Beside him was a ruby and a sapphire gem. Steven runs forward but stops when they started glowing.

Ruby kneeled down beside Tiger and Sapphire was next to him in an instant on the other side. Their gems were glowing. Then all was bright. It was blinding to Steven.

"Yo, Steve-man! Wake up!" somebody calls when Steven opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asks having no idea who the person was.

"Amethyst, duh!" the purple gem said and laughs a little.

"Where are the others? Where's Tiger? Why is the temple burning?" the trembling boy asks shaking a little.

Those are the questions that Amethyst, herself, wants to know.

"I..." Amethyst stops as she hears crunching of boots on the sand. She looks around the rock and sees a giant golden creature with tentacles where the hands were, and horns that were the size of Greg's van. "crud."

 _Why are the bubbles popping?_ Steven thought as Amethyst suddenly grabs him by the hand and yanks him away from the temple. The monster roars as it feels the vibration of movement echoes through it.

Garnet looks to the future. She feels uneasy looking at the last possible solution. A solution that involves losing someone she loves. She felt uneasy thinking about the others, are they alright, are they cracked? She hopes that Steven found, Pearl, Tiger, or Amethyst and was at least safe with them.

"Garnet!" a voice was screaming for her as she sits up in the wreck.

That voice, it sounded like Tiger?

"Tiger!" She calls back as she gets to her feet.

Her legs were too sore from the fall that she was hissing in pain as she moves. She needs to get to Tiger Eye and fast. He knows how to get Steven somewhere safe. Or at least, she thinks that he knows. Sometimes Tiger was weird and clueless, but she trusts him anyway.

"Gahhhh why does Steven have to leave his spit all over my throat. Its really disgusting but at least I got my voice back. Why am I talking to myself?" Tiger says looking really, really confused but shrugged it off.

"Tiger!" Garnet whispers making the taller gem jump a little.

"Garnet! You okay! I'm glad you're okay! N-n-not that I was worried or anything? Or anything! Haha." Tiger says in his new found low voice. He likes talking but to Garnet, it's like old times.

Garnet smiles and Tiger offers her a hand. They support each other and laughs a little before getting serious again.

The walls were crumbling and the smoke from the ceiling is starting to seep in, trying to keep them from getting out. This was the plan that Yellow Diamond has told him about before he escaped. The Cluster was the decoy! How can they be so blind! Tiger should've told them before!

"Garnet, the Cluster was a decoy for Yellow Diamond to take out your temple! The temple is falling apart and that means that _she_ is her! We have to move!" Tiger shouted over the crumbling of the walls around them.

"Are you sure about this?!" Garnet asks taking Tiger's hand.

Tiger nods and together they ran out of the temple before it gave out. Rose's temple, the temple that she designed and together with the help of the gems, built it. The temple that Rose gave birth to Steven and also bubbled the gems of her friends. All of the memories are crumbling down.

"We will see you again old friends." Tiger Eye whispers, his voice breaking as he runs down the beach with Garnet in tow.


	5. Tough Luck

They weren't getting anywhere with this, that's what Amethyst thought as she and Steven runs into another gem monster. This monster looks unstable and the two gems took out their weapons and charged at it. The monster hisses and slithers towards them and spits acid slime at them.

"Oh not this again!" Steven whines and covers himself with his shield.

"Stay down, Steven! I'll take him out!" Amethyst suggested and took out a second whip from her gem.

The monster hisses at them and slithers fast around Amethyst and tags Steven's ankle with acid. The boy screams and stomps at the monster who zipped back towards Amethyst ready to strike at her. The boy falls on his knees and hisses in pain. That monster, it's the same gem that escaped from them a while back. It's the same one, but reformed.

"Hey, Coostonite overhear!" Amethyst shouted taking her whips and slashing it at the monster. "He is not on the menu."

Before Steven could limp away, the monster slithers into a hole and disappears. Amethyst runs to it and looks down at it. The hole was filled with darkness and acid slime. The interior of the hole were filled with hissings and more loud noises. Steven felt a vibration under him and looked up at Amethyst. Before he could say anything, he was pulled under by a gianormous hand.

"STEVEN!" Amethyst screams and jumps into the hole before it closes.

The air was hotter and more dense as the purple gem lands on her feet. She wipes sweat from her forehead and felt a vibration coming from her pockets. She then remembers Pearl. She takes out Pearl's gem and it instantly glows.

Pearl reformed in a different style. She had the same uniform as before but had shoulder pads and the sleeves start out loose and tighten towards the bottom where they wrap graceful around her wrists. Her hair was still her usual style but with hair going to her neck a little. It was a little messy but other than those changes. Pearl looks like her own self.

"Pearl?"

Pearl was looking at her but in a different way. She wasn't herself. She was shaking with fear. What is she thinking?

"P?" Amethyst asks again waving her hands across her friends face.

"Huh what? Where am I?" Pearl asks stopping her shaking and looking around. She stops at her friend and relaxes a bit.

Amethyst was great to see her friend but what about Steven? He probably is fine but not for long. She turns towards her friend and stares at her.

"No time to explain, P. Steven needs our help. Coostonite captured him and is possibly hurting him right now."

"WHAT! HOW DID THAT MONSTER COME BACK?!" Pearl yells.

"I don't know! Let's ask it when we capture it again. Come on!"

Pearl nods in determination and runs after her friend. The heat was really making her regret her decision on her new outfit. Maybe after this she can ask Amethyst to train with her to the point that she needs to reform. The thought of being reformed again almost made her run into Amethyst when the purple gem stopped suddenly.

"Amethyst why did y-" She was cut off by Amethyst who pushes her behind a rock. "Amethyst?"

She didn't reply to her friend. She simply looks at her and shushes her. She then turns and sees Steven tied up around a metal tube with some kind of electricity ball connected to the tube. The monster, Coostonite, slithers to a diamond shaped stone and slithers back to it. It wraps itself around the stone and closes its eyes.

"It's asleep! Now's our chance!" Pearl whispers.

"Wait Pearl. What if it's a trap? Steven will get hurt if Coostonite wakes up."

"Your right. We need to hurry, grab him before that monster wakes up. We almost lost Steven because of Coostonite, we will not do it again!" The tall gem whispers says and aims her staff at Steven's chains. She threw it, hoping that the chains would brake. They weren't.

"Well that was good! Now it knows we are here thanks to you Pearl!" Amethyst hisses at her and wraps her whips around the child's waist and yanks. The child whimpers in pain as the chains tightened around his injured ankle and wrists. The monster heard the boys whimpers and hissed at the two bickering gems. Its eyes grew a darker shade of red as it shows the gems its massive sharp teeth.

"Oh great, now look what you did Amethyst! You made it notice us!" Pearl said and summons her sword. Amethyst rolls her eyes and cracks her whips.

"YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST HIM! HE TOLD ME THINGS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW!" Steven suddenly bursts out from his chains. However the two gems didn't listen as they charged towards the monster.

Garnet shouldn't be running, instead she should be fighting. Tiger told her the real reason why Yellow Diamond is coming. He told her that Yellow Diamond wants vengeance on anyone who stopped her work from being completed. That's what Garnet fears.

"Garnet, I hear something." Tiger Eye said coolly looking down at the ground. He still has his helmet on but wasn't taking it off anytime soon. He was anxious to tell her about his face but felt that this wasn't the most pleasant time to chat about himself. They have to find the others and find the source of the problem before it's too late.

"Underground?" the fusion asks only to be shushed by Tiger.

"Yes, it's coming from that hole!" He says pointing to the hole twenty feet away from them to the right. He starts running towards it before Garnet could react. Sometimes he is too weird to follow but this is too much. She sighs and follows him, jumping down the hole after him.

"Amethyst, Pearl stop! He is unstoppable, and only wants to help." Stevens voice echoed down the corridor of the tunnel they landed in.

"We will get you out Steven in no time!" Pearl's voice echoes down another tunnel to the right.

That's strange. How can they be here when they are in two places at once. Unless it's an illusion the monster is pulling on them. It's trying to split them up!

"Tiger, it's in the middle tunnel. The sounds are playing in those two tunnels beside it but not in the one that's between them. Let's go!" Garnet says and starts running now playing the leader.

"Tough luck?" Tiger whispers when he realizes that Garnet picked the-not-so-easy-to-get-out tunnel.


	6. Donut Monster

Chapter 6: Donut Monster

Greg was giving his van a wash when Connie called asking if Steven was around. He wasn't sure where the kid was either so he told her that he would look for him. Closing for the day, Greg stepped into his van and stretched his neck and arms before driving out of the car wash. The day was slow for business but Greg was sure that it will pick up tomorrow.

He drove past the city council and then the Big Donut. He smelled fresh donuts being made in the nearby Donut factory that was built not long ago. The people were nice enough to give Steven and Lars, and Sadie a tour around the facility and agreed that it will make them fresh donuts for their shop. Greg couldn't forget the grin that Steven had on when talking about it to him that night. He laughed at how Steven told the part of the story where Lars fainted.

He almost missed his spot remembering that day like it was yesterday. It _was_ yesterday. He shook himself out of it and turned into the sandy shores where the temple is, or was in the moment.

"What the heck!" He almost screamed out when noticing the giant donut like monster heading in his direction. How does he get himself in these gem stuff? The answer was nowhere in sight any time soon for Greg.

He steps on the gas and drives towards the ocean. It suddenly opens up and takes him and his van under. The donut monster following closely behind. He rolls up the windows and turns on the head lights. Why aren't the gems here?

The ocean was darker now, from being almost night time, and from there being no more light from the headlights. The lights from the van were useless in the ocean but does the brights work? He shrugs his shoulders at his own question and turns them on.

He screams as the creature turns in front of him.

"Connie where are you going? It's almost your tennis lesson." Her mother shouted across the living room in the kitchen.

"I am going to Steven's house. It's halfway to my lessons." Connie said getting her sword in her bag. She wasn't going to her lessons. She already quite a few months after she started training with Pearl.

"Very well, please be home by seven o'clock sharp. You have a appointment tomorrow for your eyes." Her mother said sharply and hugs her goodbye.

 _Man, I'm glad thats over._ Connie thought getting on her bike and pedaling towards Steven's house. She feels something in her that's telling her not to go. Could it be something with Steven? She stops pedaling as she sees smoke coming from the temple. Smoke! Something must be happening over there? If something bad happened to Steven. No, Connie couldn't think about that stuff. She needs to help them out.

Connie jumps off her bike and quickly takes out the pink sword that Steven says that belongs to his mom, Rose Quartz. She runs towards the flaming temple, but stops midway when she sees a ship landing near the clutter its weapons still out.

Worried that she will get seen, Connie dives beneath a cluster of wood and clutter. The sword still in her arms. Her eyes never leaving the ships sight. Her heart was pounding through her ears and didn't stop when someone grabs her by the arm.

"Hey Yellow Diamond, we gotta human with Rose's sword!" The person that grabbed her shouted in a robotic voice.

"Excellent Bloodstone, bring the human to the ship. It will be useful for the destruction of this miserable planet." Yellow Diamonds voice was calm and gentle over the communicator, and yet she was angry. Angry at Peridot for disobeying her orders and calling her a unlawful name.

"Very good my diamond. I shall come after my duties are fulfilled." Bloodstone says as she wraps an arm around Connie. "Bloodstone out!"

Connie never felt more afraid and helpless in her life. Her whole body fell limp in fear. She was shaking now in her captor's arm. Bloodstone noticed and smacks Connie to make her blackout. It worked.

She then starts heading over to the ship where bigger gems were standing outside with weapons in hand.

Steven wakes up with the sound of fighting. He is too weak to see and too weak to speak up to save his life. He hisses in pain as the poison in his ankle spreads to his leg. His mind starts to get corrupted. He makes a little groaning noise and he starts to shake.

"STEVEN!" he barely can hear Pearl and Amethyst's voices as the room spins around him.

"G-guys r-r-r-run!" He gasps out in small breaths.

Pearl tried advancing towards him but the monster created a clone of itself. It punched Pearl in the face and that made her trip over herself. The fallen gem landed on the floor and Steven growls in anger as his family was being destroyed by this demon.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Two voices yells from above and Steven looks up, ignoring the pain growing in his body and the poison seeping through his veins, and sees Garnet and Tiger Eye on a tunnel staircase. Their eyes, if Steven can see them, were filled with fury, confusion, and love. Tiger still has his helmet on, but his cape was pulled off. He was too skinny to be a Quartz. What did Yellow Diamond do to him? He had a big blade in the sheath on his back but he held a laser gun in his hands.

"Don't move Coostonite! Down boy!" Tiger commands the creature as it looks at the newer gem. It gets off of Pearl and sits down.

"Pearl, crush it!" Garnet yells down and Pearl stabs it through its abdomen, completely chipping off the tip of its gem. She then stepped on it and it shattered into useless gem shards.

"Tiger can talk now?!" Amethyst screams suddenly as they both jump down from the stairs.

Tiger blushes and looks away scratching his arm after putting his gun away. Garnet explains the whole story again, and they understood it after that. While they were talking, Steven was groaning in pain while still tied up to the pole.

"Can we talk later and save Steven first!" Amethyst asks trying to free Steven from the rope. Garnet punched the electric ball and Steven's rope came loose. Tiger was there to catch him and to carry him back up to the surface.

"Where are we supposed to go now? The temple is in ruins, Yellow Diamond is here, and wild gem monsters are loose!" Tiger asks trying to look for a solution on curing Steven. He doesn't remember much of Earth, but he is knows how to cure Steven from the poison.

"We get off planet." Garnet said fixing her glasses.


	7. Tiger Eye's Backstory and the Plan

_Wake up, Tiger Eye!_

 _Tiger awoke in a daze as Yellow Diamond looms over him. He was tired of this. Tired of the pain. Tired of his failures. Tired of Yellow Diamond. He just wants to crush her, but he knows what happens to a gem who tries. He watched it happen a thousand times, and sees the gem getting crushed by Yellow Diamonds Royal Guards. He had to watch it all. Everyday, every fricken day he had to go through every video footage of a gem being crushed in someway._

 _Your awake, good. You have a lesson to be at and Jasper P45X2 is going to take you there. Be on time or you will be in the freezing chamber. Yellow Diamond had said and went off to her room where Pearl was waiting._

" _I will kill you, Yellow Diamond. All of Homeworld will be destroyed." He whispers before he was yanked by the neck from his chain. Jasper was holding the gem Destabilizer. He has never seen one used before, he wondered why Homeworld is upgrading itself._

" _I was there, fighting Rose quartz, you know." Jasper said as she drags Tiger to a room. "She was weak. You should have been fighting with us. You would have been noticed by the strong ones." She tried convincing Tiger to change his mind a thousand times during the rebellion. However, Tiger just shoved her away._

" _I know Rose is fighter. She is a good leader and a good friend. Bet you don't have friends back there." Tiger hissed at her without turning his head to see her reaction. "She is loyal, honest, and is stronger than you!"_

" _I am taking you to Yellow Diamond." Jasper says and stabs him in the stomach with the Gem Destabilizer. His wide eyes were full of fear and anger._

 _Rose did not know what just happened. She was the first to shed tears before everyone else did. Pearl was still holding onto her arm and Amethyst was confused. Garnet though..._

" _Tiger!" Garnet screams running at the nearest rock and trying to jumps over it. She held onto the old steps that were falling apart and tried to climb up. "Tiger!"_

 _Rose sighs as Garnet falls from the height and attempts to climb back up. Garnet was all scratched up and her visor was cracking as she keeps falling down and getting back up again. Why did Tiger sacrifice himself for Amethyst's freedom? He knows what Yellow Diamond will do to him?_

" _Garnet, it's no use! He isn't coming back!" Pearl shouted before getting glared at from Rose._

" _We will find a way to save your brother! I promise." Rose says when she picks up Amethyst and Garnet. She hugs them both and Garnet finally lets it all out. Leaning forward, she sobs into Rose's shoulder._

"Wow." Steven said softly as Tiger told him the story of his past. Some of it he left out and some of it he changed a bit. "So you're really Garnet's brother?"

Tiger laughs at this and ruffles Steven's hair. "We are not gem related but we came from the same tube. So that means we are twins!"

"Tiger why are you telling this to Steven? He is far too young to under-" Ruby covers Pearls mouth with a red face with a open mouth.

"Can it squawky!" Ruby says and Pearl gives a unimpressed sigh.

Tiger laughs and pats Steven's shoulder before getting up. "We need to get going on building a ship. I recommend building a robot with wings. Six people will make it a 48 hour job and that includes having Steven sleep for the night."

"Thats right! But all our equipment we used to build the drill is at the barn. Its gotta be crowded with Yellow Diamonds SS Unit." Garnet says (Ruby just wanted to call Pearl "Squawky" for the time being) fixing her glasses.

Steven never stopped looking at Tiger and Garnet. They were twins? How?

"Maybe we can make the van into a ship?! I'll go get my dad!" Steven suddenly says and races to the door but Tiger stops him by picking him up.

"Woah easy there bud. Let one of us go with you. Yellow Diamonds Royal Guard's will be searching for me and you." Tiger suggests and Steven looks at Garnet for help. She nods at Tiger and Steven. "Approved by the older sibling always works out well. So let's go Steven! I never met Greg before. I want to meet this guy that Rose likes so much."

Pearl looks at them and wipes her eyes as tears fell. She never told Tiger about Greg. She misses Rose too much to tell him about the friend that she had before that made her angry at him. She never wanted Greg to be in her life. Tiger would've understand the struggle of having to let go of the past. All that changed though, when Rose told her about Steven 4 months before her death, Pearl started to realize that there can be new beginnings. She apologized to Greg a month after Rose died and told him the truth. She told him about the gem that was her friend long ago and made her feel like she mattered to Rose. Greg smiled and said she was forgiven, even before Steven was born.

Steven hissed in pain as Tiger lifted him up and instantly put him back down again. Pearl walks over to the boy and makes room for Garnet and Amethyst. Is the poison reacting to his gem in a negative way?

"It's spreading to his right leg now." Tiger said as if everyone knows that by now. He takes Steven's shoes off and covers his mouth with worry. He looks at the gems. "We need to go to Rose's healing spring. It will help heal the poison, but it will do permanent damage to the leg. Unless…" He stops and mumbles words under his breath.

Amethyst eyes him with concern. "Hey, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue."

The gem glares at her and groans. "No it's just…. you guys won't agree with me." He said stopping to look at the gems. "Unless we get Yellow Diamonds help."

Tiger closed his eyes as Garnet stares at him. She then takes out her gauntlets and smashed the nearest table in half. Amethyst yelps and rushes behind Pearl as Garnet's rage starts expanding.

"Garnet! Please don't do this. You will attract unwanted attention…" Tiger starts but immediately shuts his mouth when he gets the death glare from his sister. "Sis."

"Shut up!" Garnet screams and punches the nearest wall making concrete fall.

Steven screams in pain then and Tiger runs to his bed side. He checks the leg and his body goes numb. He backs up when Steven arose from the bed and growls at him. Garnet was watching them and didn't even help Tiger when Steven smacks him across the face resulting in breaking the helmet. It cracked in two and Tiger picks it back up, looking over it and then at Steven.

Tiger Eye has orange hair with red streaks on the front, and a orange face with battle scars on his chin and left cheek. He has a yellow glowing eye with his left one being covered by some sort of camera device. His teeth were sharp like a tiger too. His eyes were filled with a mixed with worry, anger, and fear.

"Steven, please stop." He tried saying and earned a roar in return.

Pearl looks over at him and frowns. "What is happening? Why is Steven growling?!" she yells.

"Pearl, he is transforming into a monster! That gem, that poison, its eating at Steven's memory! I know a cure for it but we need to build a ship to get there. Garnet," Tiger starts looking at the tall gem, "Please help me. I promise I will tell you everything later, but we have to take Steven to homeworld and steel a cure that will heal him."

Garnet nods at him before walking over to Steven who is already transforming into a lion-like-dragon-lizard monster. His clothes were gone and his body was growing to be the size of Lion. Garnet felt tears run down her face as she raises her fist and punches Steven in the face. He flies into a wall and shakily gets up but falls down. Pearl runs towards Steven and announces that he was unconscious.

"Amethyst tie up Steven and put him in his place. He should be bubbled. Pearl, if anything happens to us, please keep Steven safe and bubbled. Tiger do you know how to hack into Homeworlds ships? If not, we can get Peridot from her vacation in Sandyville. Let's go!" Garnet commands as Steven was bubbled by Pearl.


End file.
